tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
The Space Cruiser Lands
Log Title: The Space Cruiser Lands Characters: Megatron, Wheeljack, Hummer, Starscream, Silverbolt, Fireflight, Slingshot, Superion Location: Topeka, Kansas Year: 2009 TP: Geothermal Actuators TP Category:Geothermal Actuators TP Command Center - Command Level - Trypticon This large, dark room serves as a nerve center for Decepticon City, and a throne room for Megatron. Large monitors ring the command chair, which is raised on a dias to allow the observation of every terminal. Alert Seekers keep watch on every facet of Decepticon City, and the goings-on outside of it. From here, the command element of the Decepticon Empire can address all of its Earth-bound troops, and receive reports from its Division Commanders. Megatron is situated on his throne, his optics fixated upon a large map of the world displayed on a large monitor across from him, his fingers drumming the armrest of the throne. Starscream strides in like he owns the place and heads to his station. He's been back on full duty now for a good day and has already seem combat from the looks of it. There's what's left of a blast mark on his back and some nasty repair marks near the tip of one wing. Most of his battle damage has been buffed off and considering the rest a mild inconvenience right, the Air Commander ignores the rest. He also ignores Megatron for right now and pulls up some items onto his monitor to read. Megatron taps a switch on his throne's console and the map zooms in on the plains states, specifically Kansas. Starscream was busy trying to read some data on several Autobots, 2 in particular when the tapping on the armrest of Megatron's fingers just refused to 'go away'... he blew some air out of his intakes like a sigh and tried again to focus on the date in front of him and suddenly there was a louder TAP. Starscream looked back at him, "What are you doing?" "The space cruiser must land... and a site must be chosen." Megatron says simply, zooming in a bit closer on a series of large farms. "This time no preparations... no construction efforts. The cruiser will land; its defenses will drive off any more pests that come with their heroics," he says, clicking the screen off and rising from the throne. Starscream just managed to get a glimpse of the screen before it was shut off. He watches Megatron rise from his throne and frowns a bit, "Now? The Cruiser's heading down now?" He reaches back and shuts his computer off as he keeps Megatron in his sights. "Yes, the cruiser is landing now!" Megatron says with a bit of impatience. "We will waste no more time. The energon cubes we collected must get to Cybertron, and for that we must transport them en masse. The cruiser is the best option, for the space bridge will take too long." he says. "The site is chosen... we must go to meet it." Starscream nods and prepares to follow Megatron out of the room, "I will contact my Seekers for air support." He makes the call and gives the command to meet them outside as he waits for Megatron. The Decepticons set off for Kansas... Kansas <> "We interrupt your regular programming for a special report. Just a few minutes ago, NASA tracking stations reported that the Decepticon space cruiser in orbit has begun to descend into Earth's atmosphere. Current projections of its course place a landing within the US Midwest. NASA sources do not believe there is currently any risk of impact with civilized areas, but will continue to monitor the approach." Megatron lands in the middle of a large soybean field. "The cruiser will be here within moments. We want as much support as possible here to cover the landing. I want all available units to this location immediately." Starscream lands and walks up to Megatron as he looks around. "As you command, Megatron!" Megatron and his troops have staked out a very large soybean farm in central Kansas, and already the large space cruiser approaches the landing site. "Keep a good watch, Starscream. No interference this time." Starscream nods to Megatrons words and then looks up at the shuttle. "To the skies!" he orders the seekers, jumps up into the air and transforms. Starscream's agile body folds out into a silver F-15E fighter jet. The large Orange Autobot Shuttle Valiant bursts through a cloud bank sending gleaming sunlight onto the soybean farm below. Silverbolt is trailing behind the Valiant, flanked by Fireflight. The rest of the Aerialbots seem to be absent for the time being. either still snoozin or getting repaired. of course, Silverbolt, the serious one.... actually tosses out a wisecrack. "Looks like flat-top finally got his head put on crooked..... again." Fireflight snickers a little as he swoops in erratically behind the silver jetliner, returning with "Looks that way. I think he was more visually aesthetic the other way," he comments back, his grin practically audible. Starscream orders the seekers to engage the shuttle as he veers off toward Silverbolt, "Your head won't even be there when I get done with you, Silverbolt." He says as he heads straight for the Concord and opens fire. >> Starscream misses Silverbolt with Seeker-Laser . << Megatron looks up as the Autobots arrive to meddle in his plans once again. Raising his arm, he speaking into his transmitter. "Megatron to Space Cruiser Avenger: maintain your approach. Power up external artillery defenses and prepare to repel assault." he says, then lifts into the air. "My head is back where it belongs, and yours will be turned into atomic particles very shortly, Aerialbot!" he says, his arm raising and opening fire at the Aerialbot leader. >> Megatron misses Silverbolt with Heavy Laser . << Silverbolt accelerates to his usual attack speed (full speed) and banks away from the pair of shots towards him. "hasn't helped your aim any Megatron. Where'd your paint job go, Starscream?" he doesn't even wait for an answer as he flies straight for starscream, fully intent upon ramming him. >> Silverbolt tries to ram Starscream but misses. << Starscream does a straight nosedive downward to avoid the ram by the Aerialbot and then guns it coming back up to the altitude he was before but facing the direction Silverbolt was heading now. He wordlessly fires at Silverbolt again. Fireflight growls a little as both of the decepticons aim for his big brother. His boosters accelerate and he shoots sideways and downwards, razing the ground as he streaks towards Megatron himself. "Go pick on someone as ugly as you are!" he barks loudly, his fireballs bursting out in the commander's direction. >> Fireflight misses Megatron with Fireball. << Megatron deftly sidesteps Fireflights incoming fireballs by leaping into the air as they pass beneath him. "Let us hope there are reflective surfaces nearby for you to determine your own state of appearance, Aerialbot, after I have re-arranged your parts!" he says, turning to track the Aerialbot with his arm cannon and unleashes a blast towards him. >> Megatron strikes Fireflight with Plasma . << Fireflight wobbles as he steadies out a moment, giving Megatron the chance to strike him. He jerks his nose to the sky quickly, but the plasma still bathes his sides as he cries out in pain, spinning through the air. But swiftly he recovers, this time taking a more guarded, yet still harrowing approach to strike at the Decepticon leader again "Gotta give more than that!" he calls over, taunting as one of his red signature missiles is loaded up, and sent cruising lazily towards megatron "Please hit..." >> Fireflight strikes Megatron with Firefog Missile. << Silverbolt clearly misses Starscream, and is quite vulnerable to his return machine gun fire. he transforms and turns around. His own propulsion systems keeping him aloft, he turns his rifle towards Starscream and opens fire..... The Concorde stops and uprights itself, the undercarriage extending and flipping forward to reveal legs. Arms appear from the side. The front half of the Concorde tilts backwards, to reveal the red shoulders and stern optics of Silverbolt, Aerialbot CO. >> Silverbolt strikes Starscream with Burst-Fire . << Starscream snarls as he's hit by Silverbolt's weapon before he can pull away. Flying by the Aerialbot he does banks around and fires again. He's determined at this point to stop the Autobots from interfering with the landing of the Cruiser on matter what and he won't let up on the Aerialbot commander. >> Starscream strikes Silverbolt with Seeker-Laser . << Slingshot arrives, with Air Raid and Skydive in tow. "Hey, bolts, we going to be needing Superion, or what?" he says. Megatron takes the missile in a shoulder, which knocks him back a bit but he recovers pretty quickly, bringing his arm up. "You will pay for that, Aerialbot. You've ruined my plans once already. This time I will destroy you!" The space cruiser prepares to settle onto the soybean field as Megatron brings up his arm cannon once again to take aim at Fireflight and unleash a blast of his own. >> Megatron misses Fireflight with Cannon . << Fireflight rolls out of the way of the blast, this time anticipating its' arrival. he hoots loudly as he succeeds, feling the heat of the cannon passing under his belly as he arcs through the sky. "Ha!" is all he could say, rolling his way and then suddenly darting sideways, towards the other aerialbots who are incoming. Silverbolt is hit in the shoulder by Starscream's laser.... and he flies towards the other Aerialbots. oh yeah.... we all know what's coming. "Time for teamwork boys! MERGE TO FORM SUPERION!" Starscream pulls up hard and banks back. Oh no... he's not dealing with that again and he heads away from them toward the ground. "So... we meet again, Superion. This time, I have a surprise ready for you." Megatron says as he looks back to Starscream. "Starscream.. prepare to receive!" he shouts as he transforms into his large gun mode and flies backwards towards the Air Commander. "Superion is the target.. prepare to fire!" Megatron begins to shrink in size as his arms fold in and form the barrel end of his Walter P38 mode, while the secondary barrel unsnaps from his back and attaches to the front. His chest twists to form the other end above the grip is formed by his legs as they fold together. His head disappears within and his cannon barrel attaches to form the scope, leaving behind a chrome Walter P38 hand gun, although of much larger size than a human could wield. The silver jet folds up into the power Decepticon Air Commander, Starscream! Starscream swings down and grabs the P38 and pulls it up, firing it at Superion. >> Megatron strikes Superion with Anti-Matter-Cannon. << Superion is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Superion forms up quickly with great ease, and the huge warrior rumbles a battle cry. Shadow passing over the field and turning coundless beans into tofu, he almost would have dismissed the gun, were it not Megatron. As it is, the gestalt braced himself, but the amount of power that game out of the Slag Maker was too much even for the gestalt as the antimatter shatters armor, breaks circuits and melts down pipes. With a shocked expression, followed by a pained groan, the amalgamation of aerialbots crumbles to his knees, collapsing there, some parts still merged together. And others, perhaps broken apart. Megatron transforms back into his robot mode, looking a bit woozy from the after-effects of the shot, but his optics narrow and a determined sneer forms on his facial components as he watches Superion fall. "Payment is made." he says simply. "Prepare for any reinforcements," he says to STarscream as the cruiser settles into place. "The transports will be arriving soon with the energon cube shipments." The Walter P38 begins to increase in size and unfold, as the grip separates into a pair of legs and the barrel section unfolds and twists to form a chest while Megatron's head slides out from its top. The barrel ends unfold into his arms and the black barrel end snaps onto his back while the scope snaps to his forearm to form his cannon. Starscream lands and nods, "As you command, Megatron." With a passing glance at the downed Gestalt, he turns and begins giving orders and organizing everyone to unload the transports as they arrive. Megatron lands on top of the space cruiser, keeping a close eye on the Autobot shuttle nearby. "If they're wise they'll keep their distance." he says. "Keep close watch, Starscream." Starscream looks up at Megatron and nods, then says something to one of the other Seekers who runs off to a couple of others. Then the Air Commander continues supervising the transports arriving and the energon cube loading. A cloud of dust along the ground betrays the arrival of another vehicle -- this one, a military-style green HMMWV bearing the Autobot sigil on the hood. From the way he's bearing down on this locale, one would think he considered himself the cavalry, or some such. He's not even a particularly noteworthy Autobot, clearly just one of the rank and file. What does this guy really think he's going to do? (Radio) Hummer sends Megatron a radio transmission, 'Megatron, I see you have the clear tactical advantage on the field. I request a parley.' Hummer receives a radio transmission. (Radio) Megatron transmits, "Indeed, Autobot. Your assessment is correct, but a parley is... granted." to Hummer. Starscream hears a noise and sees dirt and plant bits flying up in the air. He looks at the direction of the sound and sees the green Autobot barreling towards them. Starscream smirks, "Here comes the Calvary." and he leaps up into the air an transforms, heading out to stop this latest arrival. Megatron raises an arm. "Hold, Starscream." Megatron commands. "He has requested to.. parley. Let us hear what he has to say." he says as he flies down to meet the incoming Autobot. "Parley? PARLEY?" Starscream asks though holding his pattern in flight. "Since when do Decepticons /parley/ with.. Autobots? I DON'T!" The F15 boosted forward suddenly continuing its approach to Hummer. As the HMMWV draws near, it pitches forward, transforming, and comes up into robot mode. Raising his vocalizer, the Autobot -- Hummer, not that either Decepticon is likely to have heard of him -- raises his hands and shouts, "I would speak with Megatron, Lord of the Decepticons!" The Humvee reshapes itself, the front end breaking apart into arms which in turn sprout gauntlets. The back end splits in two and unfolds into legs, and a silver head rises from between the shoulders. The parts settle into place, taking the form of the Autobot called Hummer. Megatron raises his arm cannon. "I said HOLD Starscream, or I'll blast YOU out of the sky instead!" he says. "As he has said, we have the tactical advantage... we shall hear when he has to say." Starscream hears the threat and what he just did to Superion flashes in instant replay through his internal video feed. With a few choice words muttered in Cybertronian the Air Commander pulls up and drops down to transform. Once he does he levels a cannon at the Autobot. "One false move and you'll be joining your comrades on the junk pile.." Hummer regards Starscream evenly, his optic band shimmering. "You have my word that I will do nothing until we have made an agreement, Air Commander." Apparently, he at least knows who /they/ are. He then directs his full attention to Megatron, offering a rather out-of-place-looking, polite bow. "Lord Megatron, you do not know me, and my name is unimportant. I was once a Decepticon labor drone, serving your empire against my will or capacity to rebel. Yet, I feel that a part of me has always been Decepticon." He touches a compartment at his abdomen, which slides open to reveal a battered bit of old silver armor, still displaying the Decepticon insignia. "My lord, I seek to part ways with this history. What the Decepticons have done to this planet, my conscience cannot abide. I have told myself that I was following an honorable path, that you were my enemies but were still worthy of respect. I still seek to offer that respect, Lord Megatron, but I must also, at long last take action for myself." A grim, faint smile settles across his face. "Pardon my long words. I am not usually one for speeches. What matters is this: I ask a boon of you." Megatron widens an optic a bit. "An eloquent delivery, Autobot. State this... boon." he says, regarding Hummer with a curious expression. Starscream lifts an optic ridge and then watches this mech. When he goes to reach for the compartment on his abdoman though his laser cannon clicked into place. But he doesnt fire when he sees it doesnt appear to be a weapon. So Starscream is silent until Megatron replies and then without taking his optics off the Autobot he says, "This is a trap. Don't listem to him." he doesnt trust this 'labor drone' and quickly his optics scan the surrounding area for any more Autobots. "I ask," Hummer explains, inclining his head and speaking slowly, "the opportunity to rid myself of my past by confronting it directly. That is, my lord, I request the right to face you in single combat -- an honorable duel. If I am victorious, I ask that you disclose the information to the Autobots that will allow us to avert further ecological disaster on this planet. If I am not, I place my life in your hands. I fully expect that my life will be forfeit, but I have stood by without taking action for as long as I am capable." He bows again, slightly. "I realize this request may seem rash, even ludicrous... but I have long wished for this opportunity to win my freedom. Optimus Prime may have liberated my chassis, but my heart -- if you will forgive the metaphor -- has never truly been free." Megatron's optics flash a bit as Hummer makes his.. unusual request, a hand going to his chin as he ponders Hummer's request, and he looks Hummer up and down as he sizes up his challenger. "Very well, Autobot. You present a honorable challenge, and I have never been one to refuse combat." he says. "I accept your terms." If Starscream could hed be rolling his eyes right now. Never one to refuse an honorable challange, eh? He looks back at Megatron. "You're serious? Why waste your enery on this? We have more important things to do." Hummer inclines his upper torso anew, then holds out one hand, where a crystalline-looking energy sword of shimmering blue appears. "Then, may the Autobots remember your honor even if my life-functions are terminated. I stand ready, Lord Megatron." It seems that Hummer is, at the least, determined to go out politely. Megatron pulls out a small device of his own, and with a click it shimmers with deep purple energy of its own. "Then it is done. Prepare for oblivion, Autobot. This challenge is doomed to fail from the start. >> Megatron strikes Hummer with Energy-Sword. << Starscream snorts and his optics glow. He hates being ignored and quickly gets out of the way as Megatron attacks... "It would be ... unfortunate if you lost .. leader.." He says oddly and then steps back. Hummer is already moving as Megatron attacks, but he opts to evade when a parry would have been more effective -- the strike slashes across his abdomen, deeply enough to penetrate his armor. Connections spark. The silver scrap of armor with the Decepticon symbol flutters to the ground, sliced raggedly in two. That moment falls away, unnoticed, though, as Hummer brings his own sword around in a full-armed slice towards Megatron in retaliation. >> Hummer strikes Megatron with Energy-Sword. << Megatron lets out a yelp of his own pain, his armor melting a bit at the impact of Hummer's sword. The purple blade is brought about once again towards Hummer as he retaliates with a slice of his own. >> Megatron strikes Hummer with Energy-Sword. << Starscream just watches intently making mental notes... The second slice actually cleaves off a section of Hummer's chest, leaving a wheel and one of the headlights from his altmode to fall, smoldering and broken to the ground. Lubricant and other vitals fluids leak visibly from his wounds, but the Autobot doesn't hesitate. Rather, he moves forward, lifting his blade high overhead. "Megatron," he says -- notably dropping the honorific "lord" -- as though it is enough, as a single word, to communicate some greater meaning. He then brings the blade down with all the power he can muster, aiming to at least damage Megatron memorably. >> Hummer misses Megatron with Megasword. << "Your suffering will be over soon, Autobot..." Megatron says, bringing up his arm to bring the cannon down towards Hummer's cranium. >> Megatron strikes Hummer with Cannon Clobber. << The cannon strikes hard, denting the formerly gleaming dome of Hummer's head and sending deep cracks spiderwebbing through his optic visor. He stumbles, off-balance from his failed previous attack, but rather than give up, he turns his forward momentum into a thrust, hoping to use Megatron's own momentum from the attack to get a strike in with the energy blade. >> Hummer misses Megatron with Energo-Sword. << Megatron sidesteps the sword as his right hand slides back and a glowing purple energy mace appears. "A valiant try, Autobot... but I tire of your futile efforts. Let us end this." The mace is set swinging, and with a hum of energy it is brought down towards Hummer's cranial unit once again. >> Megatron strikes Hummer with Energy-Mace. << Starscream is getting bored with this and realizes the energon cubes still need to be loaded onto the shuttle. Besides he saw what he wanted to see and stores it away for future reference and then turns to go back overseeing the loading of the energon cubes.... someone has to work around here and it looks like its him right now.... Megatron's mace shatters what's left of Hummer's optic band, leaving the raw inner workings of his visual sensors quite visible... as well as the laser weapon that's tucked away in there. His face is smashed in, nose and jaw melted off, and yet he still manages to, somehow, hold his head up towards Megatron... and put what little remains of his energon into a desperate, wild shot with that optic blast of his. >> Hummer misses Megatron with Optic-Blast . << Megatron sidesteps the shot. "An honorable and valiant effort, Autobot, but it has come time to end this." his cannon arm raises, and it begins to power up. "Farewell, Autobot. Consider this belated payment.... for your escape from slavery." The trigger is activated, and a large blast sails from the barrel towards Hummer. >> Megatron strikes Hummer with Fusion-Termination. << Hummer is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Hummer stares up at Megatron, blind but unwilling to surrender, what remains of his features set in an expression of mute defiance. He lacks even the power to detonate one of his rockets, now. Still, his audio receptors are working as Megatron speaks, and he hears the farewell with perfect clarity. Then, he's very briefly lit up by an aura of dazzling light... just before his body begins to fragment, breaking apart and flaking into oblivion. When the glow fades and the smoke clears, only scattered bits of Hummer's chassis remain. His sword lies amidst his own body parts, now dark and lacking power. Starscream glances over as the Autobots body disintigrates. He knew this is how it would end, though he couldnt help but hope maybe just once Megatron might have met with a surprise or two... "While some of us have been playing, Megatron," He says a bit sarcastically, "Others have taken care of the task at hand. The loading of the Energon is continuing on schedule...." Megatron turns to Starscream. "Playing? I consider that pest control." Megatron snarls as he flies up to where Starscream is. "This is only the first of many shipments to come... maintain security of the area, I want ALL of the cubes loaded on board within the next four days." Category:Logs Logged by Megatron